FAQ
Note: These FAQ are maintained by the Superbook community. For official FAQ please see the official Sentio FAQ page. Getting started What are the first steps when I get my superbook? Sentio maintains getting started instructions at https://sentio.com/start NOTE: DO NOT USE ADB FOR CHROME!!!!! It has been known to be unreliable. Instead, learn how to use the command prompt / line to perform real ADB: http://sentio.wikia.com/wiki/Troubleshooting/Getting_Started#The_dreaded_adb_stuff Where do I get support? You can take a look at the official Sentio support page or send an email to support@sentio.com We suggest you join the Sentio Slack channel where an active community is happy to help. Also you'll find Sentio employees joining the discussion there as well. Why should I upgrade firmware? The Sentio team adds features and fixes problems with each fimware release. Firmware updates are automatically delivered via the Android Sentio Desktop app. From the #officialupdates Slack channel: Oct firmware release is almost ready too, might release at the same time as the android p support version. Major changes: - Add the ability to disable/enable trackpad via fn+t - Improve palm rejection when typing - Change the power button behavior to require hold of 3 second to turn off screen - Could other minor under the hood fixes for the firmware. What does the LEDs mean? The Superbook has 2 LED lights above the keyboard. The left light indicates whether Caps Lock is turned on or off. The right light indicates the various states of battery level and charging. Here are the list of light states and what they mean. N.B. Just because it's plugged in, you may not get lights. If you power it off while it's plugged in, you will get lights. If you plug it in while it's powered off, no lights. Known issues Can I use Netflix/Hulu/MLB At Bat/Playstation Vue/Plex with the Superbook? At present, no. This is due to a current hardware limitation, which was discussed in Update #39 on Kickstarter. A software workaround will be looked at in future following completion of delivery. Can I use Dashlane with the Superbook? In the settings for Dashlane, there is an option to "Allow Screenshots." With this turned on, the app will also use the Superbook screen. Is there a way to disable the touch pad? With the latest firmware, you can toggle the touchpad on and off with fn-t. When I type, letters are randomly missing. The keyboard is a little finicky... you have to hit keys on center, and make them travel fully. The most challenging one can be the spacebar. The Superbook just shut down randomly when I was typing! This is usually one of two things: # The USB cable came loose from your phone. Plug it back in and you should be fine. You may want to replace the stock cable with a longer one. # You meant to hit backspace and accidentally grazed the power button right above it. Due to the touchiness of the keyboard, you may be backspacing more than normal, and it just takes one touch to power off. Luckily, Sentio's October firmware update has made it so that you have to hold the power button down for three seconds to power down, which should alleviate this problem. Logistics When will I get my superbook? For current information about worldwide shipping, please see the shipping information page. When does my batch ship? Batch numbers have no meaning anymore, although they are still displayed in the backer portal. For more information see the shipping information page. Non-sentio accessories/cables for the Superbook I have a Superbook but no charger included. Is there an alternative charger I can buy on Amazon? If not possible to purchase, what are the charger specifications? Alternative charger from Amazon. Charger specifications I have a Superbook but no USB Type-C to USB Type-C cable included. Is there an alternative? Alternative cable recommended by Gordon. A user on slack showed this adapter from GearBest working with a Type-A to C cable I have a Superbook but no USB Type-C to micro USB cable. Is there an alternative?" One user suggested this cable from Amazon used with this micro USB to Type-C adapter. This hub from Amazon and a USB-A to Type-C cable works as well. On the Samsung Galaxy S7, the switch on the hub needs to be in position '3' (OTG, no USB-PD). Found a MicroUSB to Type-C OTG Cable on Amazon that is confirmed working. This AxPower OTG Micro USB to Type C Cable Connector for DJI Spark Mavic Pro Mavic 2 Pro Zoom Air RC Reverse Data Cable[1ft] is confirmed working as well. I have a Dex capable Samsung device, how can I use Dex on the Superbook? Users have found two devices that will let you use Dex with the SB: You can pick up one of these and use a USB-A to USB-C cable to connect from that adapter to the SB, requires external power. Or this one, which can reportedly use the power from the SB's USB-A port. Category:FAQ